The Royal Pirate
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Chapter 2- Falling Fast- Emma falls in love with a certain pirate and gets an unexpected surprise. Before she knows it, her pirate is facing several charges and is due for execution… by her own parents.
1. The Royal Pirate

_**This is my first ever Once Upon A Time fic so please give it a chance**_

_**The Royal Pirate**_

"Emma, dear, please get dressed quickly. The ball is starting soon. And make sure you look your best. You are meeting your future husband tonight," my mother said the night of my eighteenth birthday.

"Yes, Mother. I will be out soon." I knew what I had to do. I had to be free. I couldn't live here and marry someone I could never love. Instead of reaching for my ball gown, I opened my closet and took out the peasant dress I asked one of the servants for. I quickly slipped into it and threw on my mother's old cloak over it. After lacing up my boots and pulling my hood over my head, I jumped out of the window and used the ivy as a ladder to the ground below.

I dashed to the first place I could think of that would take me far away from here. The docks.

I took a second to let the salty air of the sea wash over me before running over to what I knew was a famous pirate ship. The Jolly Roger. The ship of Captain Liam Jones.

The crew seemed to be very busy so I crept along the edges until I found a door that lead to the storage space below deck. The water rocked the ship and caused me to stumble over the old crates. I felt strong arms wrap around me to keep me from falling. I looked up at my savior to see two beautiful blue eyes staring back at me. Right when I was about to thank this man, he pushed me up against a tall stack of crates with a dagger to my throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my brother's ship?" he hissed at me.

"My name is Emma," I said in a surprisingly strong voice. "Emma Swan. I'm here to seek passage out of this kingdom." He looked deeply in my eyes and he must have seen something that showed him how desperate I was because he removed the dagger from my throat and took a step back.

"You're running away, aren't you?" he asked me in an alluring accent.

"How do you know?" I asked him nervously, curious if he would recognize me as the princess.

"I ran away from home, too. My brother and I had the same look in our eyes. And I hate to break it to you, Love, but you're somewhat of an open book.

"Can you please provide me safe passage?" I begged. "I refuse to go home."

"We're going to have to ask my brother. He's the captain after all." He tugged me by the elbow to go above deck. He turned back to me and added, "My name's Killian by the way. Killian Jones."

"Liam!" Killian called out when we got on deck. "Liam, I need to speak with you!"

"I believe I saw him go down to the captain's quarters to rest, Sir," said a chubby man with a red knit hat.

"Thank you, Smee." Killian continued to pull me across the ship to a door which led to the captain's room. "Liam, we have a stowaway."

Liam turned around and eyed me curiously. "Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?"

"My name is Emma Swan. People are going to start looking for me soon. I need safe passage out of this kingdom."

"Killian, do you trust her?" he asked, looking down at his little brother.

"I just met her, but oddly enough, yes, I do trust her for some reason. When I look at her, she looks as scared and alone as we were when we ran away a few years ago."

"Very well then. If Killian trusts you, then so do I. I will grant you safe passage. But you will be swabbing the deck every other day as your payment to this ship. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes, Captain. That won't be a problem," I said with a grateful smile.

"The only bedroom with an extra bed is Killian's. So you'll have to sleep in there."

"No problem."

"Great, you can start working on deck tomorrow. Killian will show you the ropes."

I just smiled appreciatively at the two brothers.

_**Two Months Later...**_

I looked up from where I was swabbing the deck when I heard angry screams coming from the port side. Killian and Liam thankfully bought me new clothes that consisted of flowing blouses, leather vests, and leather pants so I could move around more freely in these situations. Killian has even been training me in sword fighting. I grabbed a sword from one of the crewmates and charged towards the intruders. They were pirates with a ship that was clearly falling apart. They're here to steal the Jolly Roger.

I took down three of their men and was impaling another when I caught Liam's eye from across the deck just in time to see him drop, blood staining his shirt over his chest. "Captain!" I screamed.

I charged towards the other ship's captain and sliced him across the stomach causing him to bleed out. I turned from him just in time to see Killian cradling his brother in his arms as he took his last breath. "Killian, I am so sorry. He was a great captain."

"Thank you, Swan," he said with tears in his eyes. "For taking care of his assailant."

"No problem. I'd do it again if I had the chance. Liam was always kind to me."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"We need a new captain, Killian. It's time for you to lead the crew along with anyone who will like to join from the other crew."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"I didn't actually. But maybe you can remind me later, Captain?"

"Absolutely." He smiled at me before standing up and making a moving speech that caused our crew and the others to cheer.

"Captain Jones! Captain Jones!" I chanted along with the crew.

_**One Month Later…**_

"Swan, are you alright?" Killian asked me as I entered the captain's quarters, his new bedroom.

"I had another nightmare. They always seem to go away after we have one of our chats. I'm still scared something is going to happen to you." Over the past month, my feelings for Killian have intensified. I can't stop thinking about him. But I know that nothing can happen. He's the captain. He doesn't want to be with a stowaway turned crewmate.

"Well, come in then. Let's talk." I sat next to him on his bed and ignored the sparks that went through me as his hand rested on my knee like he always did. "Why are you always so scared something will happen to me?"

"I'm scared because of what happened to Liam! I can't lose you!" I suddenly realized what that sounded like and rushed to correct myself. "I-I mean…the crew…the crew can't lose you. We-we all need you!"

"Emma, you want me to be safe for some reason other than the crew. What's this really about, Love?"

"Killian, I have feelings for you. Feelings I probably shouldn't have for the ship's captain." I was shaking, scared of what he was going to say. Would he laugh at me? Mock me? I was expecting anything except for what he actually did next.

He slowly leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine. His right hand wrapped around my waist while the other fisted in my hair to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to get him closer. He pulled away, leaving me breathless. He smiled at me and said, "I've had feelings for you since I met you, Love. I had told Liam and he told me not to act upon them. He said that it would make you nervous and you would question the intentions of a pirate."

"I would have never questioned you, Killian. You have been nothing but kind and considerate ever since I met you. Aside from the dagger to my throat, of course." He smiled and kissed me softly once again.

"Perhaps you should try going back to sleep, Love."

"Can I stay here? I don't want to be alone tonight." He motioned towards the bed and gestured for me to lay down. He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. That night, I fell asleep with an unstoppable smile on my face.

_**Six Months Later…**_

Things with Killian have been going amazingly well. Stolen kisses when the crew isn't looking, even though they knew that we are together. Romantic walks along the beach after obtaining a few magic beans. The plan is to go to Neverland and since the island has been rumored to be hard to get away from, we made sure we had more than one in case Neverland isn't what we expected.

We got aboard the ship to see Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, on board. "Hello, dearies! I believe you have something I want."

"I don't believe we do," Killian stated strongly. Rumple looked at me as if I was harboring a secret, which I was. I still haven't told anyone who I really am, not even Killian.

"Well, I want a couple things actually. First, I want the magic bean in your hand. Second, I want the girl that's in the other." Killian stood in front of me protectively.

"You will have neither. Go away, Crocodile!" He held my hand tightly and his fist clamped harder around the magic beam. But I've gotten pretty good at noticing his sleight of hand. He had pocketed the bean without the Dark One seeing. His left fist was now empty.

"I guess I'll just make sure you don't have the girl then." Before I could even blink, Rumple was next to me and had reached a hand into my chest to retrieve my heart. I had never felt a pain as unbearable as this. "Love is weakness, Dearie!"

"No!" Killian screamed, his hand tightening around mine. Rumple tried to pull my heart from my chest but it wouldn't budge. He kept trying, but he couldn't take it.

At that moment, I had come to a conclusion. "Love isn't weakness, _dearie_. It's strength." Something within me blasted Rumple back as soon as I came to this realization.

"You have _magic_?" the Dark One hissed. "But you don't know how to use it, meaning I can do this without you stopping me." He took a crewmate's sword and sliced it cleanly across Killian's wrist, effectively severing his closed hand.

"Killian!" I screamed as Killian cried out in agony. I released his hand to grab the ship's rope hook. I rushed at the Dark One and buried the hook in his chest. I thought I had effectively hurt him when he suddenly laughed.

"It's going to take a lot more than that, Dearie." He giggled once more before vanishing in a puff of red smoke—along with Killian's hand—causing the hook to fall to the floor. I picked it up and walked back over to Killian.

"Why didn't you tell me you have magic?" he asked me.

"I didn't know," I said simply. "I know I'm the product of true love and I guess that means that I'm destined for greatness. I don't know, that's what a seer told my parents before I was born. They never mentioned anything about me having magic though. Enough about that now. We need to get you to a doctor before that gets infected."

He took the hook from me and I saw a plan beginning to form in his blue eyes.

A couple days later, his arm was mostly healed. He got a brace to put there where he clicked the hook into pace. "Do you still care for me even though I am no longer whole? Does it bother you that I have a hook for a hand now?"

"No, it doesn't bother me," I told him. "I love you. All of you."

"I love you, too, Swan."

I slipped my hand into his pocket and pulled out a magic bean. "Where to, Captain?" He grinned and took the bean from me.

He tossed it into the ocean to open up a portal for the Jolly Roger. "Neverland!" he shouted over the wind and sea before turning the wheel towards the portal.

_**Six Months Later…**_

Killian, the crew, and I had been in Neverland for six months. I have been with the crew for fifteen months and I had spent twelve of those with Killian. When I was living at the castle, I never thought I would have a happy ending like this. Killian and I were laying on the beach after another battle against Peter Pan and his Lost Boys.

"Emma, for the past year that we have been together, we have been through a lot. I never thought that it was possible to love someone as much as I love you." He stood up and helped me up as well. He reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and got down on one knee. My hand went up to my mouth in shock. "Emma Swan, my love, will you marry me?"

"What do you think?" I said before going down to his level and kissing him deeply. He slipped the golden diamond ring on my left ring finger and kissed me again. "You didn't steal this, did you?" I asked teasingly.

"No, my mom gave it to Liam before she passed away." I smiled softly and kissed him sweetly. We went back onto the Jolly and told the crew our big news. They all cheered and congratulated us. "You know, once we get married, the Jolly Roger will be half yours. We'll be co-captains."

"I didn't even think about that," I said honestly. "How about you take me down to the captain's quarters so we can celebrate while the crew gets drunk?" I whispered in his ear seductively. He grinned and picked me up, running to our room with me laughing in his arms.

_**Three Months Later…**_

A month after we got engaged, we all left Neverland. A month after that, I was feeling sick and had finally gone to a doctor while we were in port just to find out I was pregnant. I was nervous to tell Killian. We never talked about having children.

I have known for a month and we just got married yesterday. I still have to tell Killian that he's going to be a father and I have to do it tonight because I am just starting to show now that I am two months along. We have been spending most of our time in our room instead of leaving the crew alone on the ship. Now Killian and I were laying on our bed, completely exposed to one another.

"Killian," I started, looking into his deep blue eyes. "There's something I have to tell you. It's something that I've known for a month now but I haven't known how to tell you."

"What is it, Love? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, it's just something we've never talked about before."

"Nothing you can say will ever make me love you any less, Swan."

"Killian," I started, shaking slightly. "How would you feel about being a father?"

"I can't think of anything that would make me happier. Swan, are you… are you with child?" I could see tears shining in his eyes. A ghost of a smile started forming on his face.

As soon as I nodded, he took me in his arms, laughing happily, planting kisses down my body until he reached my belly. "Hey there, Lad. This is your papa. I can't wait to meet you my little pirate," he whispered.

"Lad?" I ask teasingly. "What if it's a lass?"

"That would be just as lovely. But it's a lad. I can feel it."

"Mother's intuition tells me it's a girl."

"Well, if it _is_ a girl, I bet she will be just as beautiful as her mother," he said before crawling back up to my eye level and kissed me deeply.

The next day, we told the crew. They were all ecstatic, talking about how they couldn't wait until our child was old enough to swordfight.

_**Five Years Later…**_

Killian and I were both right. Seven months after I told him I was pregnant, I gave birth to twins; one boy and one girl. Liam David Jones and Mary Ruth Jones. They are now both four years old. Almost five.

Killian still doesn't know anything about my lineage. I don't consider myself a princess anymore. I'm a pirate.

Now I was putting Liam and Mary down for a nap. "Where is she?" I heard an unfamiliar voice bellow. I could hear the clang of swords above deck.

"Mama, what was that?" Liam asked, fear shining in his baby blue eyes.

"I don't know," I answer him. Mary curls into my lap, shaking. I set her next to Liam and grab my sword. "Liam, stay down here with Mary. I'm going to make sure your father is okay."

I ran up the stairs with my sword drawn. All of our crew members were tied up. Killian was cornered against the railing. Smee was the closest crew member tied next to me. He kicked a discarded sword closer to me. I picked it up in my free hand and approached the intruders slowly. "Where is my daughter?" the leader asked my husband. The man was clearly a king.

"I already told you. I don't kidnap princesses. We used to but my wife is against it so we stopped."

"What kind of foolish girl would marry _Captain Hook_?" The king said his moniker like it tasted foul in his mouth.

"Who are you calling foolish, your _majesty_?" I asked with the same tone. I rested the tips of the swords against the middle of the king's back. A smirk formed on Killian's handsome face. "Turn around slowly and have your men go back to your ship."

"Go," he told them. They slowly crossed the gap back to their own ship. The king turned around slowly and my breath caught in my throat.

My hat was covering half of my face with my head bowed down so he hasn't seen my face. But I saw a glimpse of his. "I know you have her on this ship. Several witnesses saw her on this ship about seven years ago."

"Did you ever think that maybe she went willingly? That maybe she wasn't kidnapped?"

"You don't know her. She never would have traded our life to live with filthy pirates like you."

Killian took my spare sword and pointed it at the king. "That's my wife you're talking to, _mate_."

"Um, Captain Swan, ma'am," I heard from not too far away. "Could we have some assistance?" Smee asked.

"A female captain?" the king asked incredulously.

"The title came with the marriage. I believe it is time you leave our ship." My head was still down so he couldn't see me.

"Not until you tell me where she is." I lowered my sword slightly.

"If I tell you where she is, will you leave my family and crew unharmed?"

"Of course. Why did you take her? For ransom?"

"We didn't take her," I argued. "She snuck onto the Jolly Roger willingly."

"I already told you; she wouldn't have done that."

"Perhaps you didn't know her as well as you thought you did."

"Swan…what are you saying?" Killian asked softly from my side.

I handed him my sword, my head still down. "I'm sorry, Killian. I was going to tell you. But then I fell in love with you. I figured you would never look at me the same way again." I carefully took off my hat and lifted my head, staring the king in the eye.

"Emma?" he whispered in a broken voice, his hand coming up to rest on my cheek.

"Hello, Father."

"Why did you run away? We have been looking for you since your eighteenth birthday. That is six and a half years not knowing where our daughter was."

"I'm sorry, Father, but did you not hear me? I'm married to a man I love with all my soul, who I hope will still have me?" I asked as I slowly turned to face my husband.

"Do you remember what you told me the night after our wedding? You didn't know how to tell me and I said…" he trailed off, hoping for me to finish it.

"You said that there was nothing I could tell you that would make you love me any less," I said with a small smile.

"And I meant it, Love." I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"As touching as this is, you have to come home, Emma."

"I'm not going to leave Killian!"

"Mama?" I heard from a few feet away.

"Mary? Liam David Jones!" I yelled out, knowing that he would never be too far away from his sister. He's very protective of her. He poked his head out from the office next to Mary. I briefly saw my father grin when he heard my son's middle name.

"Yes, Mama?" he asked shyly. I motioned for both of them to come closer. Once they were in arm's length, I grabbed each of their hands.

"I told you to keep your sister below deck."

"Sorry, Mama. But Mary's fast." I couldn't help the fond smile that stretched across my face.

I stood back up to my father's height. "I can't leave this life behind. They're my family. If I had stayed that night, I would have married someone I didn't love. With Killian, it was love at first sight. I just didn't realize until a couple months later. I was hoping that if you or Mother ever caught me, you would understand. You both found true love. And now so have I."

"Come home." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Killian finally untying the crew. "Why did your crew become pirates?"

"They were poor. Most of them lost their family to the plague. The others were born without a family. They needed money so they joined this lifestyle. Killian and his brother, Liam, were in the navy in a kingdom with a ruthless king who wanted to win war unfairly. Their ship separated from the navy so they wouldn't be controlled anymore. Before the navy, they were children in the streets who ran away from an unloving family after their mother died. They wanted freedom, which is why I left. I wanted to be free."

"Emma, do you consider me to be a fair king?"

"Yes, of course, Father."

"If you come home, I can arrange the crew to join our navy. All of them will be well off and they can start their own families. We can even provide them shelter. You and your family will live in the palace, of course."

I turned to my gorgeous husband. "Would you like that? You'd be a prince."

"I can handle it, Love. As long as you are by my side," he said in that amazing accent I fell in love with. He rested his forehead against mine before crashing his lips on top of mine.

_**One Month Later…**_

The kingdom welcomed Killian and I with open arms. My mother, who Killian insisted on calling Lady Snow, was very ecstatic. She was even happier when she met her grandchildren.

I was now standing in the doorway of the guest room next door to mine and Killian's bedroom. Strong arms wrapped around my waist. "What are you doing in here, Love?"

I leaned my head back against his chest, one of my hands resting on his right arm while the other lightly caressed his hook. "I was just thinking; is this room big enough for a nursery?"

"Swan… are… are you pregnant?" I nodded happily. He spun me around to face him, kissed me deeply, picked me up, and spun me around.

"What's going on here?" Mother asked with Father by her side.

"We are having another child," I told them excitedly. They both hugged me and my husband.

Eight months later, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Prince Henry Neal Jones.

And they all lived happily ever after…

_**Well, there you go. Remember, this is my first Once Upon a Time story so please don't be too harsh. Sorry if it seems really rushed. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. I wrote this on my phone. And sometimes my phone randomly deletes words. I don't know how. I tried my best. Please review! ! !**_


	2. Prompts?

I am going to be adding to this with more Captain Swan one shots. But I need ideas for these one shots so please help me by sending me prompts through PM or go to the new forum I posted called "Captain Swan Prompts?".

Thank you. If you have any questions, PM me please.


	3. Falling Fast

_**Summary: Emma falls in love with a certain pirate and gets an unexpected surprise. Before she knows it, her pirate is facing several charges and is due for execution… by her own parents.**_

My father took me into his arms and spun me around the dancefloor as my first dance as a fully grown woman. We are celebrating my eighteenth birthday and my parents are hoping for me to find my future husband tonight. Since I am getting older, they want me to marry for convenience rather than true love as our kingdom is slowly but surely becoming bankrupt.

After our dance, my father took my hand and we stood in front of our thrones in front of all of our guests. "My wife and I are honored all of you could be present to celebrate our lovely daughter's birthday. This evening, every eligible suitor in this ballroom will share a dance with our darling Princess Emma," my father announced. "Happy birthday, Emma. I hope you find your happiness tonight."

"Thank you, Father." I hugged him and my mother before strolling onto the dancefloor where Prince Neal met me.

"Hello, Princess," he said before bowing to me, reaching a hand out. I touched my palm to his and curtsied, allowing him to then lead me into a waltz. He talked about himself and his kingdom nonstop. He must have been at least ten years older than me.

I danced with several other suitors, none of whom I felt any sort of connection with. My father then announced that it was the last dance of the night. A man who looked to be just a few years older than me approached. He had jet black hair and crystal blue eyes that looked to be the color of the ocean. He had just enough scruff on his chin to make him look ruggedly handsome.

"Would the Princess perhaps like to share her last dance of the evening with me?" he asked, bowing slightly. He had a slight accent that made him even more attractive.

"I would be honored," I replied, curtsying, resting my right hand in his left. The fingers were far too stiff to be real under the glove. Once I saw that his other hand wasn't gloved, it confirmed my suspicions that his left hand was fake. As he twirled me around the floor, I asked, "May I ask who you are?"

"You can call me Killian, Your Highness."

"And you can call me Emma. I hate my formal title." I looked him up and down. He doesn't look like a royal. "You are not a royal."

"No, I am not." He pulled me close and I heard something jingle from his pockets.

"Are you stealing from our castle?" He looked at me, stunned. "You're a pirate, aren't you?"

"I am sorry, Your Highness. I will return these things immediately and leave. My crew and I are bankrupt. We cannot afford food or medicine. It is surprisingly harder to steal food than to steal jewels from royals."

"Keep them." He once again looked at me in shock. "All I ask for in return is that you call me Emma."

"I cannot thank you enough, Emma."

"Meet me tomorrow night in the garden I will give you supplies for your ship."

"You are far too kind to this pirate, Emma. They do refer to me as the most ruthless pirate to ever set sail. I do not deserve this kindness."

"I've heard of you, Captain Hook." He gave me a smug smirk.

"I told you to call me Killian." The song came to an end and I couldn't hide the disappointment I felt.

Later that night, I was sitting in the library, painting, when my parents walked in. "That is a lovely color, dear," my mother commented.

I had tried to make the exact shade of Killian's eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I didn't want my parents to know this so I used this color to paint the sea on the canvas. "Thank you, Mother."

Both of my parents sat on the sofa across from me. "Did any of the suitors pique your interest tonight?" my father asked eagerly.

"No, Father. Many of them were very superficial. Do I have to choose one of those men from tonight?" The only man I would choose from tonight is someone my parents would never approve.

"No, darling. I want you to find true love," my mother said. "These suitors were just here to show you what's out there. I am confident you will find true love like your father and I have."

"I wouldn't marry for anything less, Mother."

The next night, I took a large baguette from the kitchen along with an extra bottle of medicine and bandages from the medicine cupboard. I put everything in a basket and I even put a diamond necklace I never wear in the bottom. I slipped on my mother's old cloak she wore in her bandit days and snuck out into the garden. Hiding behind one of the pillars was Killian. "You didn't have to do any of this, Emma. This is too much."

"I am happy to do it." We sat down on one of the benches and ate the extra cupcakes I brought for the two of us. We talked for hours and I couldn't stop smiling. We were sitting very close to each other with the basket sitting on the floor. I looked into his bright blue eyes and couldn't stop myself from lightly pressing my lips to his. "I am so sorry, Killian," I said, jumping back. "That was totally uncalled for."

He just smiled and leaned forward again, kissing me softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Emma," he whispered, running away with the basket. His words didn't fully register until he was out of sight.

"Ahem," I heard from behind me. I turned around to see my godmother, Red. She had her arms crossed over the red cloak she always wore with a smug smile on her face.

"Red, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Emma. But I have a feeling it has something to do with the handsome man you were kissing."

"Please, don't tell my parents. I just met this man yesterday and I really like him. I don't want my father chasing him away because he's not a royal." I looked down at my shoes.

"You should know by now your parents won't be mad because you fell for a man who isn't royalty." She walked up to me, gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

"He's a pirate," I said truthfully.

"Ah, yes. Your father won't approve of that."

For the next month, Killian and I kept meeting up secretly every night, stealing kisses in the garden. He has gotten used to wearing his hook around me. It isn't as intimidating as one would think. "Emma, I have enjoyed spending this past month with you. I wanted to tell you something." I listened eagerly, hanging on his every word, hoping he would say the three words I have been dying to hear. "I love you, Emma."

I grinned brightly and kissed him deeply before whispering, "I love you, too." He smiled and kissed me again. "We need to tell my parents soon. I'm tired of sneaking around. I know you are my true love, Killian, even though I haven't known you long."

We continued sneaking around, knowing that my father would never be as understanding as my mother. A month after we declared our love, I told my parents I was going on a walk with Red, who has been helping Killian and I. Instead of going out with Red, I met up with Killian who took me to his ship. I met his crew who were all surprisingly very nice. I know that they are only considered ruthless pirates when it comes to their enemies. After a night of laughing, drinking, and sword fighting with the crew, Killian took me to his cabin to rest. Although we really didn't end up resting that much…

That was the night I gave Killian my virtue.

A month later, Doc was giving me my monthly medical exam when he asked how I was feeling. "I've been feeling a bit faint. And for some reason, I'm not liking foods I used to love."

After performing a couple more tests, Doc said, "Princess, it may be a mistake, but it seems to me that you're pregnant."

It was then that I remembered I hadn't bled in the past month. I was due two weeks ago. Doc could tell from the look on my face that it was no mistake. I'm pregnant. With Killian's child. "Please, do not mention this to my parents. I will tell when I am ready."

"Yes, Your Highness," he said, bowing his head slightly before exiting my room.

"Darling, are you okay?" my mother asked me later that night.

"Yes, Mother, I am fine. It's just a stomach bug."

"Killian, it's time to tell my parents," I told him the next night, my fingers lightly running over the curve of his hook.

"Is everything all right, love? You have been acting strange for a while."

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, a tear trickling down my cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Love, why are you apologizing? This is excellent news. Now, we just need to tell your parents."

"Easier said than done," I said, thinking about my father. "I'll try telling him tomorrow. I have to get ready for bed." He smiled and kissed my forehead, resting his hand on my stomach.

"I love you, Swan." He has taken to calling me Swan for a few weeks since I told him it was my favorite animal. He even got a tattoo of a Swan with my name under it over his heart.

"I love you, too, Killian. Good night." I kissed his cheek before heading up to my room.

The next day, I went up to my father to talk to him about Killian to see that he was in the middle of an unscheduled council meeting. "Father, what is going on here?"

"Emma, go back to your room. We are having a vote about a prisoner."

"What kind of vote?"

"A pirate has been arrested after alluding our soldiers for months. He has killed innocent people and stolen from royals. He is the most ruthless pirate to ever set sail. Go up to your room. I don't want a pirate to lay eyes on my daughter."

"But, Father-," I started, but I was interrupted by Graham, our head soldier.

"Your Majesty, here is the pirate you requested." Soldiers came into the room, with Killian in shackles. My eyes widened and Killian subtly shook his head, silently telling me not to openly react. "He is ready to hear your sentence."

"The council has taken a vote. Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook, you are to be sentenced to death at high noon in the courtyard tomorrow."

"No!" I yelled without thinking. The torches along the walls flickered violently, a couple snuffing out.

"Emma, I know you hate the thought of execution much like your mother, but sometimes it just needs to be done. And as part of the royal family, you will be expected to be present."

Later that night, I was crying on my bed when Red walked in. "Are you okay, honey?"

"No. Killian is going to be executed at noon tomorrow." She sat next to me and held me in her arms. "My child is going to grow up without a father." Red froze.

"You're with child?" I just nodded into her shoulder.

"Everything will be okay, Emma."

"Red, there is something I need to talk to you about." She looked at me intently. "When I yelled out at the meeting, the torches on the walls flickered and a few of them snuffed themselves out. How is that possible? There wasn't a draft or anything."

"I was afraid this was going to happen. Emma, I think it's time you knew the truth. Your parents didn't want to talk about this. You are the product of true love. That means you have magic. In a couple months, when your powers are more developed, the Blue Fairy will help you learn to control them." We talked about it a little more before falling asleep.

I got dressed and followed my parents into the courtyard after breakfast. Silent tears ran down my face. Killian was brought into the center at noon exactly. The guard made him kneel in front of the guillotine. Killian looked at me and mouthed, "I love you." He rested his neck on the wooden frame and closed his eyes.

My father began to count down. "Five…" I can't let this happen. "Four…" My heart was hammering in my chest. "Three…" Red's hand wrapped around mine. "Two…" He's my true love. "One..."

Right as the blade was released, I cried out, "Stop!" No one could have stopped it. But before the blade could make contact with his skin, the blade turned into water, splashing over Killian's head. I sighed out of relief.

"Emma?" my mother asked. "Did you do that?"

"I think I did."

"Emma, I know you hate this, but sometimes it needs to be done for the greater good."

"No, Father. This isn't just about some execution. This is about _him_. I'm in _love _with _him_." My parents just stared at me in shock.

"You can't be with him," my father stated.

I took a deep breath and asked, "Would you let a child grow up without a father?"

"No…" he said, not knowing where I was going with this.

"Father, I'm pregnant. Killian is the father. We have been seeing each other since my birthday ball." I ran down to the guillotine and snatched the keys from the guard, unlocking Killian's shackles. He stood up and took me into his arms, burying his soaked head into my hair. I pulled back a little to kiss him firmly on the lips. When we pulled away, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see it belonged to my mother.

"He wouldn't be my first choice. But I'm glad you have found true happiness. I can tell that this child will be loved."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Thank you, Milady," Killian said.

"Father?"

My father walked over to Killian and shook his hand while I held onto his hook. I could tell that my father's grip was hurting him. "_Never_ hurt my daughter. If you do, I will kill you."

Later that night, after everyone has eaten, my father announced that Killian could stay in one of the spare bedrooms. Killian pulled my father into another room for a few minutes. When he came back out, he led me to the bench in the garden where we had our first kiss. "Emma, I knew from the moment I first saw you that you were going to be my true love. I can't wait to be a father to our child. I promise I will love you and our family until the day I die." He got up from the bench and got down on one knee. A tear slipped down my cheek. "Emma, my Swan. Will you marry me?" I couldn't find the words so I just nodded excitedly. I pulled him into me and kissed him deeply. He slipped the ring on my finger. I recognized it as the ring he said had once belonged to his mother.

We got married a month later before I started showing. My parents gave Killian's crew shelter and they even ate with us at all meals since they all lived about five minutes away from the castle.

Seven months after the wedding, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that we named Liam David Jones. I thought of naming him Liam after Killian's dearly departed brother who I know he truly missed. Killian thought to name him after my father to try to get closer to him. My father finally accepted Killian into the family once he named our son's middle name after my father. A couple years later, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Faith Hope Jones.

And they all lived happily ever after…

_**I was half asleep while writing this so I'm sorry for any mistakes. **_㈐4

_**Also, if you have any ideas for a one shot I can add to this collection, please leave me a prompt and I'll try my best. **_

_**Thank you. **_


	4. Please please please vote

Blessed, The Beast, or Elemental?

I am trying to decide which of these novels I'm working on would be the most interesting to other people so can you please vote for which one you would read?

If you have any questions about any others stories, just ask in a PM or a review and I'll answer your questions.

_**Blessed**_

Celeste Lockhart's world is about to change. In a world she never knew of, her grandmother dies, granting her abilities she can't explain. She is now Blessed. She has visions she must make come true. But with her not knowing her heritage and her father suppressing these visions, how will she fulfill her destiny?

_**The Beast**_

Annabelle Griffin was kidnapped from a queen and king just after she was born. Now she has been raised as a slave, catering to her "stepmother" and her just as vicious daughters. What Annabelle doesn't know is that if she gets close to finding out this woman's secret, she will be cursed to live out the lives of her ancestors. People who she only ever heard of in fairytales, including Cinderella, Belle the Beast, Snow White, Little Red, and more!

_**Elemental**_

Aura lives on an island divided into five different "Divisions." One rules air. One rules water. One rules fire. And one rules earth. The final one rules all, making sure these Divisions live in harmony. Once a year, those that are eighteen have the chance to leave home. When Aura realizes she has an affinity for all the elements and can live anywhere on the island she chooses, will she be able to leave home and find her feather who never returned home from the war?

_**Whichever story is chosen will be written on fictionpress**_


End file.
